fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Comet Drive Pretty Cure!
is one of the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky and the first season to her Third Generation. This season will start airing on September 17th, 2014, and will be replaced by My Way Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Its themes are Planets and Mythology. Plot Momomi Aiko was just an average 14 year old girl who lives in a bright, high-tech future and dreams about making an idol carreer. But now, although she is still living her daily life full of doing hobbies, boring school classes, talking and hanging around with her friends, going to public places, failing the exams, having fun, laughing, crying and etc., you can't say she is an ordinary middle-schooler, since every day of her life is also a fight against the powers of an invading evil came from the Mist System. So using the technically improved gifts of the comets, also known as powers of the planetary guardians, the protectors of the Solar System called legendary warriors Pretty Cure, Aiko and her fellows must win the day and save the whole universe! Characters Pretty Cure Inner Class / Voiced by: Aiko is the leader of Inner Class and Yori's enemy. She is a cheerful, girly, happy-go-lucky and energetic 14-year-old who has an ambitious and stubborn attitude and aims to become an idol, along with fulfilling her dream of fighting evil as an invincible superheroine and protecting everyone. Though bossy and easily loses her patience, Aiko is a trustworthy leader and also a great friend with a huge heart. As Cure Venus, she is the Planetary Guardian of Love, and her theme color is pink. / Voiced by: Nishihara Saori Aoi is a bubbly and cheeky 14-year-old who has a short temper and somewhat of a rebellious image, due to acting as a spy or a phantom thief. Surprisingly, she appears to be smart and dodgy, though isn't good at studying at all, preferring to do things like working as a delivery girl, playing the violin and drawing. As Cure Mercury, she is the Planetary Guardian of Esprit, and her theme color is blue. / Voiced by: Nazuka Kaori Tsuchi is a flower and cute pet loving 13-year-old. Kind and very sweet, however takes things very seriously and is known for being very responsible. Despite her immature ongoings, she takes the "mother role" of the group, being caring to other members. She is good at housework, cooking and babysitting. As Cure Earth, she is the Planetary Guardian of Nature, and her theme color is green and also blue. / Voiced by: Maeda Konomi Homura is a cool and passionate 15-year-old who excels in archery and is always annoyed by other students' curiosity, because almost everyone invades her privacy for an unknown reason. She often fights with Aoi, being as much short-tempered as her, though way more dangerous and frightening. As Cure Mars, she is the Planetary Guardian of War, and her theme color is red. / Voiced by: Uchida Aya Naoru is a half-Japanese and half-American mysterious 14 year old transferred student who though being the Inner Class member, sometimes deals with Outer Class. She appears to be careless to others, but is actually a really gentle and polite person. Curiosly, her personality is a mix of all other Inner Class' Cures, though it is said her powers are more like Cure Jupiter's and Cure Saturn's. As Cure Nibiru, she is the Planetary Guardian of Balance, and her theme color is magenta. Outer Class / Voiced by: Seto Saori Yori is the leader of Outer Class who is Aiko's enemy. She is a sporty and also wise 16-year-old who is respected by many students and excels in any sport, but is best in tennis. Taking her role as a leader and a Pretty Cure quite seriously, she always makes her best to earn the trust of others. As Cure Jupiter, she is the Planetary Guardian of Thunder, and her theme colors are green. / Voiced by: Neru is a quiet, phlegmatic and lazy 14-year-old who usually acts much sleepy and likes daydreaming. Though she seems to be quite a quitter, Neru can be really powerful when fighting as a Cure. As Cure Saturn, she is the Planetary Guardian of Death, and her theme color is purple. / Voiced by: Fushidara (also called by Aoi and Naoru) is an energetic and upbeat 15-year-old who is close friends with Melody and a fast runner, thus is in the running track team at school. As Cure Uranus, she is the Planetary Guardian of Sky, and her theme color is indigo. / Voiced by: Sawashiro Miyuki Melody is an elegant, arrogant 15-year-old, annoys both of Aoi and Homura and is close friends with Fushidara, who's good at playing piano and swimming. As Cure Neptune, she is the Planetary Guardian of Sea, and her theme color is teal. / Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Manabí is a smart and curious 12-year-old who is excellent at studying and, due to being the youngest, refers to other members with the suffix "-san". She likes making notes and learning various things from all of the other Cures and likes to follow them. As Cure Pluto, she is the Planetary Guardian of Underworld, and her theme color is grey. Mascots Voiced by: Hasegawa Shizuka Milky is a bubbly and sweet cat-like robot created to help the Cures of Inner Class. She loves Tsuchi's cookies and lives with Aiko, but often gets yelled by her. According to Comet Gifts, she gains some special abilities. Voiced by: Inoue Marina Cosmo is a tiger-like robot created to help the Cures of Inner Class. He is rather more serious than Milky and often worries about Yori when she feels down or is unconfident about something. According to Comet Gifts, he gains some special abilities. Antagonists Voiced by: Aizawa Mai Nemesis is the main antagonist of the series. She is the ruler of the Mist System and wants to conquer the Solar System, so sends her minions to Earth, the planet of the Solar System she planed to attack first. Voiced by: Hata Aki Luna is the first villain to appear and a is witch. She is cool and boasty girl who can easily get angry, but is also clumsy and is said to be terrible at cooking. She uses sorcery and her Sutaretas are associated with moonlight. Voiced by: Kouki Miyata Shuffle is the second villain to appear and an eater. He is the laziest of the team, but also the smartest and is a master when it comes down to traps and tricks. He can turn into whatever or whoever he wants and his Sutaretas are associated with the stars. Voiced by: Kawahira Yoshihisa Crash is the third villain to appear and a cosmo pirate. He is a strong and loud man who often teases Shuffle. He can cause hurricanes and his Sutaretas are associated with sunlight. Voiced by: Hiyama Nobayuki Sutaretas are the monsters created by Luna, Shuffle and Crash. Items are the sources of the mysterious planetary powers sent from the outer space to the Earth. is the technically improved version of Comet Gifts, used by the Cures to gain the transformation devices and weapons and to perform attacks. It looks like a screen touch book. are the pens used to transform along with using Cosmic System. Pretty Cures shout out "Pretty Cure! Cosmic System Access!" to transform. are the surfboards used by the Cures to ride a comet. Locations Gallery Trivia Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Comet Drive Pretty Cure! Category:Article stubs